And One for Good Luck
by AlibisDragon
Summary: Luffy's special day just keeps getting worse. First his hat gets stolen, and now it's his swordsman. The thing most precious to him is missing, and all Luffy wants for his birthday is to get it back. ZoLu Oneshot.


Hey again! Alright, I know what some of you are thinking... why the $#! haven't you updated!

And I am sorry. Unfortunately, I have a ridiculous workload at school this quarter. It's really killing me, and I don't have nearly as much time as I would like to write. so bear with me? Please?

And the reason I've written this oneshot instead of updating Stealth:or Lack Thereof, is because this idea would NOT leave me alone! I know Luffy's birthday isn't until... I think I read somewhere it was May 5th... but this was inspired by my father's birthday and my mother's false opinion of my character! And I'm not really sure how old Luffy is at the beginning of the series, but he's going to be turning 17 in this story.

But anyway, there's a tradition that goes along with birthdays, at least with my friends and family, that the birthday boy/girl gets something for every year old they are, and one extra for good luck in the coming year. I've heard of kisses and such, and some people even get spanked! XD So that's where part of this story came from.

As a warning, this fic is Zolu and has a pretty decent amount of cursing. Normally I don't like to put so much in one go, but what can I say? Sanji's ticked... to say the least...

Alright, enough of my talking, thanks to those who have supported me thus far! I love you all! Oh and on a sadder note, my hope and wishes go out to those who have been affected by the recent hurricanes. I hope everyone is safe and well!

Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

* * *

And One for Good Luck

* * *

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" 

Luffy pouted at the recognition, drawing his knees up to his chest. "What's so happy about it?"

"Come on, birthday boy, cheer up!"

The young captain offered Nami a sad smile, simply to appease her. Running a hand through his hair he heaved a deep, depressed sigh. "But my hat..."

The navigator quietly groaned. 'Here we go again.' Patting him awkwardly on the shoulder, she tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll find it. We all saw the bird head towards this port, and with something that big, someone has to have seen it."

The rubber-man nodded absently, not entirely listening. "Yeah..."

He remembered running around the deck, waving his hat frantically in the air as he fled from Sanji.

Who had made it a rule that meat didn't belong in a cake? _Honestly_.

He'd just faked the cook into one of Nami's tangerine trees, and had stopped to laugh at the blonde's expression when the biggest, strangest looking creature had swept down out of nowhere and snatched the straw hat right out of his raised fist.

The only real reason they even called it a bird was because it possessed wings and the ability to fly. Every other feature was completely abnormal.

Needless to say, with his laughter effectively stopped, Luffy had all but thrown himself overboard when the bird took off, precious hat in tow, for the shore that the Going Merry had just left.

Zoro, restraining his captain with one hand securely tangled in the back of his shirt, had ordered the ship back to the island over the noise of the younger pirate's distressed wails.

Currently the swordsman was only half-watching the exchange between his two crewmates, and now started back to attention when Nami turned his way.

"Right, Zoro?" Her voice was kind and sympathetic, but her eyes held a piercing edge that clearly said 'say yes or I'll triple the interest on that money you owe me.'

"Um..." The first mate fumbled slightly, his focus shifting from the young woman's glare to the pleading expression his captain's face held. "Yes?" He offered, not at all sure of what he had just agreed to.

But when Luffy's false smile livened a small fraction, he decided that it really didn't matter.

Satisfied with his reply, the navigator faced the rubber-man again, hands propped on her hips.

"See? Even Zoro knows we'll get your hat back. We'll all go look for it later." And with those parting words, she pivoted on her heel and made her way into the ship's cabin.

The young captain watched her leave, slumping back into an upset demeanor once she had left his sight. He had been temporarily soothed by the fact they were going back for his treasure, but just knowing it wasn't on his head made him terribly anxious.

Gaze still fixed upon the younger teen, the swordsman frowned in concern. 'He shouldn't have to worry about this on his birthday,' he complained to himself, drumming the fingers of one hand irritably against the railing.

Zoro couldn't remember having a bad birthday.

There had been those he hadn't celebrated at all, and some he would rather forget, but never one that had upset him to the degree Luffy was at the moment.

Usopp had been fishing for hints earlier, stumped when it came to gift ideas for the rubber-man, and in a rare show of maturity, his captain had asked for one thing only: their company.

A promise of unwavering loyalty and friendship until he became King of the Pirates. That had been his sole request.

_Wait... no, scratch that,_ was what Zoro remembered him saying next, and the first mate had smiled vaguely, expecting a revised wish for an endless supply of meat.

So when his friend had turned, and with his classic grin had casually amended, _until forever_, the stunned swordsman could think of only one appropriate reply...

"You've got it."

...Which didn't convey the message he had wanted it to at all...

The rest of the crew had expressed similar agreement, each with their own excuse, but the look that Luffy had offered _him_ in response was burned into his memory.

The green haired young man could see the comfort, relief and happiness within those eyes even now.

But after replaying the scene in his mind several times, the first mate had realized that he had subconsciously made that same promise some time ago.

Left with a predicament, Zoro was still struggling to come up with a good enough present for his captain. He had no money, but even then he had a feeling nothing he could buy would be good enough. And he certainly couldn't _make_ anything, that was the marksman's strong suit.

"Damn it..." he murmured, his frustrated tone drawing the rubber-man's attention.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" Luffy seemed to have put his depression aside for the moment; concern for his first mate overriding that for his cherished hat.

"Huh?" One eyebrow lifted as the older pirate was interrupted mid-thought. "Oh, nothing!" He smirked in a disarming manner, waving off the boy's unease as he moved to his side.

The smaller of the two mumbled a weak 'oh, okay,' before sinking back into a state of feigned indifference.

'What can I do?' The older man wondered. "Hmm..." After a moment of hesitation the swordsman reached out, affectionately ruffling his captain's hair.

The boy turned just enough to lean upward into his hand, and the gesture of comfort meant just a little bit more as the first mate let his fingers lace through, instead of simply over, that tousled mane.

"Come on, Luffy." Dropping to one knee, Zoro let his free hand steady his swords as they clattered against the deck.

When the boy wouldn't fully face him, he tried again, his voice lowering with conviction. "Luffy..."

The hand in his hair made one more pass, and the young captain found himself meeting his first mate's gaze as surely as if the man had actually lifted his face. "Zoro?" The sound was barely a whimper, and there was an underlying question in his manner.

'He wants to be reassured.' The older pirate mused, his earlier frown softening. 'He may be seventeen now, but he still wants someone to tell him it'll be alright.'

"You really shouldn't be so upset. Everyone wished you a _happy_ birthday, not an _un_happy one." He spoke slowly, watching the teen's expression waver. "You know we'll find your hat."

Hope and something akin to relief brightened Luffy's features, as if those words, coming from his closest companion, had granted him a reprieve from his frayed nerves. "Really?"

"Really," the first mate echoed, letting one corner of his mouth rise into a confident grin.

Nodding slightly beneath his comrade's broad palm, the captain gathered his resolve. "Okay, Zoro, I'll try."

"Good boy." He rewarded his friend by grabbing one especially unkempt lock of Luffy's hair and giving it a teasing pull.

"Now," he prompted, clearing his throat awkwardly and pinning the pirate before him with an expectant stare. "Where'd that grin of yours go?"

The smaller boy blinked widely. 'Wow... if Zoro keeps touching my hair whenever I don't have my hat... maybe I should lose it more often!' Though the idea was far from rational, it brought an almost imperceptible smile to the rubber-man's face.

A blunt, derisive snort.

"Is that the best you can do?" Getting to his feet, the swordsman cast a doubtful look at his companion. "Pitiful."

Eyes following his friend aloft, Luffy couldn't contain a slight chuckle at his comrade's poor attempt at looking reproachful. His lips curled in a shadow of his usual beaming appearance.

"Well, I guess that's a little better." Letting himself smile fondly in return, the first mate gave his captain's head one final toss; with a little more energy now that the boy was beginning to act like himself.

"I'm sorry, Zoro. I just really want it back..."

The apology caught him off guard, and the taller pirate faltered in his movement toward the ship's cabin. "I know," he soothed, sighing inaudibly as his crewmate's attention fell dismally to his lap again.

"It was a gift from someone important to you. So it means a lot." Observing his friend from the corner of his eye, Zoro caught his gentle nod and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

'Wait... that's it!'

Grinning despite himself, the swordsman snapped his fingers. Speaking back over his shoulder, he offered his captain one last bit of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Luffy. You'll get your hat back." He clasped one hand over his swords, expression set in determination. "And _happy_ birthday."

* * *

Cinching his bandana tightly at the back of his head, Zoro smirked in satisfaction. "The perfect gift," he murmured, settling his swords against his hip as he started off down the pier. 

"Oi. Where the hell are _you_ going?"

Cringing, the swordsman immediately recognized the angry voice of the cook; distorted slightly by his ever-present cigarette. "What's it to you?" He countered, tone clipped as he turned to look up at the cook. He was in a hurry.

Ignoring that last question, Sanji was silent, reaching out from his place against the rail to knock his straying ashes over the side of the ship. He lifted the filter to his lips again, his movements fluid and infuriatingly slow.

Growling impatiently, the first mate clenched a fist around one blade in reflex. "Well?" He ground out, eyes narrowing when the blonde finally turned fully to address him.

"You're going to get his hat."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. One that was completely confident in its accusation. Never the less, Zoro was startled that the chef had caught on. "How did you-"

He was brought up short when his crewmate raised one hand and, tapping two fingers to his brow, indicated the cloth tied over his short hair.

"Whenever the rag goes on, you're on some sort of mission." With a familiar bow of his head, Sanji blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "So, why not wait for the rest of us? You know Luffy would help."

Frowning, the swordsman averted his eyes in apprehension. The faster, quieter way to get out of there would be to just tell him. 'Damn,' he cursed his luck, crossing his arms before speaking. "This is... the only gift I can give him," he confessed, shifting uneasily.

Of all things, what he _didn't_ need right now was Sanji's judgment.

The cook let out a short, sarcastic laugh, his voice punctuated by the veil of smoke that curled around his face. "You moron." 'Completely oblivious,' he reflected. "As if that's what he really wants from you."

The blonde held back another laugh at the thrown expression on the first mate's face. "But whatever. Not my place to say." 'You dumbass.'

Scowl now firmly settled over his brow, Zoro couldn't shrug the sense that there was a deeper meaning to his crewmate's suggestion. "Right," he quipped heatedly. "Just don't tell Luffy."

"Yeah, yeah." Only after another long pull from his cigarette did the chef continue. "Just make sure you hurry it up. We can't wait on his birthday dinner for your sake."

Almost as an afterthought, he directed a pointed glare at the other pirate and muttered a warning. "And _don't_ come back without it."

"Without what?"

Visibly startled at the disruption, Zoro bit back his reply as his captain appeared behind Sanji. "Um... well..." He groped blindly for some sort of lie.

"Birthday candles," the blonde countered smoothly, aiming a self-satisfied smirk at his still fumbling comrade. "I thought I had enough, but since you're so _old_ and all now, I have to send Zoro out to get more."

The rubber-man gave a subdued giggle at his own expense, moving towards his silently fuming first mate. "Cool. Can I go?"

Another unexpected question, and another chance for Zoro to struggle for an excuse. "Uh..."

"Nope." Sanji parried instantly, easily sidestepping another would-be problem.

The younger pirate pouted in response; a low whine sounding from the back of his throat. "Aww... Why not?"

Dropping his spent cigarette to the floor, the cook crushed it beneath the ball of his foot before replying. "You have to stay and help me pick out the decorations for your cake."

At the mention of food, the captain's spirits seemed to lift. But even then, the first mate could still see that the absence of his straw hat was weighing heavily upon the boy.

"Well, okay then. But only if I can have chocolate frosting." The smallest of the three spoke in a distracted manner, as if he were still in the middle of considering his confectionary options.

"It's your birthday, so you can have whatever you want." Beginning to move towards the kitchen, Sanji paused to leave some farewell instructions with the swordsman.  
"Don't be out long. We're eating around seven tonight and I won't let the food get cold. Sunset's at seven-thirty."

Watching the cook's retreat, Luffy abruptly called out. "I'll be there in a minute to help with the frosting, Sanji!" To which, the blonde reacted with a vague wave.

Guardedly waiting for his captain to turn around, Zoro fidgeted, absently rolling his shoulders. "Well, I'm gonna get going."

"Oh, okay." Jumping slightly as his first mate, who had been silent until now, finally spoke, the rubber-man grinned halfheartedly down at his friend. "But you'll be back soon right? I can't celebrate my birthday without you."

Smiling in turn, the green haired young man nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be back in no time. So don't start the party without me, alright? I wouldn't miss it."

Feeling slightly insecure without his hat, the younger pirate wasn't satisfied just yet. He scuffed his left foot against a loose board in the Going Merry's deck, lowering his eyes as he made his timid request. "Promise?"

Already on his way down the dock, the swordsman froze mid-step. Glancing back over his shoulder he nodded; a quick drop of his chin, his eyes serious. "Promise."

* * *

The search had taken him longer than he had expected, and it was at least an hour later when Zoro found himself struggling up a barren hillside; his back to the quickly setting sun. 

His lead had come from a small, old woman, who had been quite... spunky... to say the least, for her age. She'd been the only one willing to speak of the bizarre animal, and had given him directions to the place it had claimed as its home.

"Shit!" Cursing as he was sent sprawling to his knees by another loose rock, the swordsman growled irritably.

He was already late for dinner, and he'd seen nothing to warrant this rugged slope being the bird's nesting area. Maybe that old hag had pulled one over on him...

Levering himself over another outcropping, he could only hope that his destination laid within the small cave that now revealed itself.

"Alright!" He exclaimed quietly, not wanting to invite the monster's attention. "Now I just have to find the hat..."

Judging from the small skeletons that littered the ground, which were most likely the animals that had been the bird's most recent meals, he'd found the right place.

"Let's see..." He advanced as silently as possible, trying not to alert the creature, if it was home, to his presence.

After a quick but thorough check of the area, the swordsman was pleasantly surprised to find himself alone, and was positively ecstatic when, after only a short search, he found what he was looking for.

Taking the hat in both hands, his face split in a wide grin when he found no extensive damage. Without a second thought he turned and took off down the slope.

He'd made it almost all the way down, skidding over rocks and narrowly avoiding a small landslide, when he was rooted to his spot by a strange noise.

The bird had returned, and was announcing his discontent with the human's presence. It was a sickening, guttural growl. A hollow, nauseating gurgle that made his stomach turn.

"Shit." Facing the monster full on, Zoro cringed at it's twisted appearance.

A short, fanged bill was set between round, black eyes in the middle of it's hairless head. Following its long pale neck lead to broad shoulders, covered in dull, graying hair and flanked by two battered wings.

The first mate's hands were instantly on his swords when the bird took a threatening step towards him. Hiding the straw hat behind a distinct rock and settling the third blade between his teeth, the young man threw an apologetic glance toward the quickly fading daylight.

'Sorry, Luffy. I guess I'm gonna be a while.'

* * *

"He promised he'd be here, so he'll be here." 

That was what the rubber-man had repeated for a long while, but it had been dark for over an hour when the remaining crew of the Going Merry sat down for dinner.

'Where is he?' Luffy wondered, fiddling anxiously with the hem of his shirt. "He said he'd be here... but he's so late...' He sidled a quick glance at the empty seat beside him.

With his eyes cast down at the table, completely blind to the spectacular meal Sanji had set before him almost half an hour ago, the captain missed the worried glances that the rest of his companions shared.

Each one of them had taken their turn, several in fact, trying to convince him that they should just start without the missing swordsman. But every time the boy had insisted furiously that they wait, that he'd be back any minute now.

Tapping his foot rapidly against the floor, the chef barely managed to restrain his anger. Of all people, of all days. 'What the hell does that asshole think he's doing?'

Watching Luffy, he could tell that the boy was deeply hurt by his first mate's absence, though trying his best to hide it. He felt his rage flare stronger, and slamming his fist down on the table, he decided that he'd had enough.

"That's it. The food's almost cold, and everyone's hungry. Obviously that asshole found something more important to do than being here for you."

Usopp and Nami both gasped, expressions startled and appalled at both his outburst and what he had just said.

"Sanji!" The navigator hissed, scowling at the man's lack of discretion.

Realizing too late that he'd probably just caused the poor kid even more pain, he fisted his hands in his blonde hair, groaning in frustration. "Alright, forget I just said that. I'm sure that moron has a good reason for missing your birthday."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the cook lowered his voice. "If you still want to wait on dinner, I can reheat everything later."

At this suggestion, the three pirates turned to the rubber-man, who hadn't even flinched when Sanji's hand had hit the tabletop.

"Luffy..." Nami felt terrible. How could Zoro do this to him? It seemed like everyone _but_ the swordsman knew just how much his presence meant to Luffy. And as much as she hated to admit it, they really couldn't wait much longer...

Feeling all eyes on him, the young captain straightened. His eyes were terribly sad, and he was barely holding back his sorrow, but his jaw was set in a painfully fake smile. "No, it's alright," he whispered, voice broken, but straining to sound content. "I guess he's not coming."

The tension in the air was smothering as Sanji carefully nodded in approval.

The meal was silent, but for once, the crew was missing the racket that normally accompanied their meals. By the time Luffy had taken even one bite, and only for the blonde's sake, the rest of the crew had finished their own helpings.

Nami watched as the teen shoved bite after resentful bite into his mouth, aware of the two other pairs of eyes on the kid.

The captain's nose twitched in another sniff. Being so upset left no room for an appetite, but he couldn't hurt the cook's feelings by wasting his food.

'Zoro...' The boy sniffled as Usopp, upon Sanji's orders, wordlessly took his still full plate. 'Why..?'

Watching as the smaller pirate bit his trembling bottom lip, the marksman felt a pang of sympathy. He couldn't even imagine what the boy was going through.

"He promised..."

Sanji closed his eyes, forcing himself into composure to avoid dropping dessert. Though he had barely even heard the statement, the blonde's hands clenched around the tray he was carrying to the table. "Alright," he sang. "Time for cake."

The navigator, in an added effort to break the uncomfortable air that had settled over the room, smiled brightly. "It looks wonderful Sanji! You did a wonderful job with the decorations."

Beaming at her praise, he dipped his head in thanks. "I had a lot of help," the blonde prompted, nodding towards their miserable comrade. "Luffy did most of it."

The smaller pirate gave an unenthusiastic attempt at a smile, inspecting the baked good in a bored manner.

"Well, it looks great! Let's dig in!" Usopp was grinning, eyeing the dessert hungrily with his fingers clutched tightly around his fork, but he yelped as Sanji slapped his eager hands away.

"Not yet! We have to sing to him first." Glaring at the sharpshooter he placed the cake on the table and produced a fistful of colorful candles. With a series of deft movements he arranged them in the frosting. Eighteen in all.

"You've got one too many there, Sanji," Usopp pointed out, watching as the chef lit the wicks with a practiced hand.

With the last candle lit, the cook blew out the match and tossed it into the sink. "One for good luck," he countered, motioning for them all to gather near the captain. Placing one hand on the boy's shoulder, he directed them through a quick round of 'Happy Birthday.'

Clapping after their little performance had ended, Nami returned to her seat. "Alright, Luffy, blow out the candles!"

"Don't forget to make a wish," added the chef, waiting expectantly for the rubber-man to think of an appropriate one.

Comforted slightly by their interest, the teen paused, frowning in thought for a moment. 'Zoro...' Leaning forward as Usopp slid the cake closer, he inhaled deeply and blew, extinguishing every flame in one breath.

Another round of cheers that were too loud, too cheerful, and the cook was retrieving a knife to serve the food.

"Sanji..."

Turning from his drawer of kitchen utensils, the blonde was met with the boy's confused expression. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you..." The rubber-man paused, his eyes shifting to focus on the dessert in front of him, taking in the vibrant shades of the wax. "Didn't you say you didn't have enough candles?"

Paralyzed, Sanji fought to keep his posture unaffected by the boy's realization.

"Didn't you send Zoro out to get more?" His gaze settled on his crewmember, noticing how the man's body visibly tensed. "_Didn't_ you?"

When Sanji seemed to be lacking his usual quick retort, it was Usopp who took a bad situation, and in a rare moment of honesty, made it a million times worse.

"Candles? I thought he went out to-"

Lunging for the marksman at the same time, both the cook and the navigator clamped their hands over his mouth.

Smiling uneasily, Nami chuckled before glaring daggers at her fellow captor.

Sanji flinched at her livid gaze, mentally berating himself for being so stupid. He'd told the other two about the swordsman's plan in order for them to help him keep the captain occupied.

But apparently he had forgotten to inform the liar that Luffy wasn't supposed to know. 'Damn...'

Eyes startled, the sniper mumbled something obscure against the blonde's palm.

Getting to his feet, the rubber-man's eyes went wide in disbelief, but were soon narrowing. "What's going on?" Pinning the three people who were _supposed_ to be his friends with an accusing pout, he backed towards the door. "Where's Zoro?"

"Luffy..." Keeping his voice soft, the cook hoped to calm the boy.

Had they been lying to him all day? Was he the only one who didn't know? What kind of birthday _was_ this?

"Luffy, listen to me." Pulling away from the hold he had on Usopp, the blonde slowly approached the distraught leader of their crew, hoping to prevent what he knew the boy would do in response.

And as predicted, Luffy did just what Sanji had expected him to.

He bolted.

It wasn't until after the door had slammed shut that they moved. The chef tore after the fleeing boy, calling out at his retreating back. "Luffy, wait!"

Chasing the boy down the length of the pier, the cook could hear Usopp right behind him. But the captain was too fast, and they had reacted too late, and all they could do was watch as the boy disappeared into the town, running as if the ocean itself was at his heels.

"Now what?" Breaking the tired silence, the marksman moved to his comrade's right shoulder.

Raking a hand through his hair, Sanji groped his jacket pockets for his cigarettes. "I don't know. Maybe we should let him cool off or something. We can go look for Zoro in the morning. For his own sake I hope that asshole's dead, 'cause he will be when I'm through with him."

The sniper would have laughed, but even he could tell that the chef was just a little concerned about their missing crewmate.

Barely thirty seconds had passed since Luffy's departure, when the very subject of their conversation appeared from the opposite direction.

Zoro stared after his captain's flight, his face taken with a mask of confusion. He limped several steps after the boy and then paused, cradling one badly injured arm to his own chest. Twisting to face the rest of the crew, he revealed just how battered he really was.

Mouth agape, Sanji forgot his cigarette, and it dropped from his fingers halfway to the man's lips. "What the hell..?"

With what seemed to be a great effort, the swordsman turned and made his way down the dock, clinging tightly to the prize in his left hand.

But he didn't make it more than a few paces before all of his enduring strength fled, and he collapsed, lifeless, to the worn wooden boards below him.

Sanji frowned, turning towards the sharpshooter. "Usopp, you go after Luffy. I'll take care of the asshole."

"Right." With a quick nod, the sniper took off in pursuit of the rubber-man.

Exhaling smoke from a new cigarette, the cook gave an irritated sigh. "Nami," he began, addressing the young woman who was only just now making her way from the Going Merry. "Grab the straw hat, would you please? I've got the corpse."

The navigator chuckled slightly, relieved that their idiot of a first mate was still in one piece. "Sure." Quickly snatching the hat from where it had fallen, she lead the way back to the ship's cabin. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

Nodding in reply, Sanji scowled as he bent over the prone form of the swordsman. Gathering his strength, he hefted Zoro's dead weight into the air, holding him as gingerly as he could manage as he noted the blood that drenched the man's frame.

'Serves you right, you dumbass.'

* * *

Slowing only when he no longer had the energy or the strength to run, Luffy leaned against a lamppost, his sides heaving as he gasped for air. 

"Why?" Why had they done this to him? He had trusted them all, and above everyone he had trusted Zoro. What was going on?

Did Zoro hate him? Had he done something wrong? Had Zoro left him for good? Maybe he had finally gotten in the way of the man's goal without knowing it…

And as childish and unreasonable as those ideas were, their possibility made something clench around his heart; the teen emitting a heavy, sobbing breath.

Reaching up he scrubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to replace the burn of unshed tears with the pain of the repetitive abuse. He felt betrayed, and deeply wounded at his best friend's disappearance.

All he'd wanted for his birthday was for them all to be together, but now his swordsman was gone. He was gone and Luffy was angry.

But though he was angry, his fear and concern for his first mate easily overrode his fury. 'I just want him back.'

'What if something's happened to him?' The thought struck him cold, even on this warm, humid night. 'What if he's lost, or hurt, or…'

Pushing himself into motion, the rubber-man started walking again. What was he going to do? Moving as fast as his protesting legs would allow, he tried to outrun the wrenching ache in his chest.

The conflicting emotions coursing through his mind threw him off balance, stealing his focus and making him lightheaded. "What do I do?" He passed shaded doorways and dark windows, everything blurring together into one big shadow.

He could feel the damp heat of his tears as they finally broke free, running soundlessly down his face as he lengthened his gait, his muscles pulling sharply at the overextension.

"I don't know what to do..." On any other day, Zoro would have been at his side, giving him the support he needed the most. 'But where is he now?'

Ideas of varying circumstances played through his head, and he let out a harsh, repressed cry as his grief intensified.

Blinded almost completely by the stinging in this eyes, he took one wrong step. He felt his ankle falter, and his quaking legs gave out. Pitching forward, he didn't even try to shield himself from the unforgiving cobblestone street.

"Luffy!"

A choked gasp tore from his throat as two arms caught him around the shoulders. Craning his neck to look at his savior, he was shocked to find it was none other than the marksman who was pulling him to his feet.

"Usopp?" He blinked wide, puzzled eyes at the sniper, who was still clasping his arms as he stood. "What are you doing here?"

Steadying the baffled rubber-man, the other pirate slowly, cautiously released his grip, studying him as if waiting for him to topple over at any second. Only after he was satisfied that the boy was going to stay upright did he speak.

"Sanji sent me after you." Crossing his arms, he pinned the captain with an annoyed glower, quirking an eyebrow at him. He looked somewhat peeved at having to tail his crewmate all the way across town.

At the mention of the cook, Luffy bristled, whirling around and stomping several strides away. "Are you sure? Maybe he sent you out for candles."

Shocked at his comrade's hostile response, Usopp found himself stumbling. "Luffy..."

"What?" He snapped, turning to glare at his companion. "Have you guys been lying to me all day?" But his piercing gaze softened, giving way to a quivering pout and a poorly muffled sob.

The captain's expression had drained of all wrath, and he looked vulnerable; a picture that made the liar feel incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes were full of despair, pleading with the sniper for an explanation.

"Why? Why did you..." His voice wavered dangerously as he stifled the pained whimper that threatened. "What happened to Zoro?"

A heavy silence closed in around them, and the sharpshooter shifted from one foot to the other, choosing his words carefully.

"He came back."

A startled, almost inaudible gasp, and then Luffy was upon him, clutching at the front of his overalls. "What!"

Shying backwards, the liar nodded. "Zoro showed up just after you left." Prying his friend's fingers from his clothing, he added, "he was hurt pretty bad."

"But how-"

"He went to get your hat." Was the abrupt answer. "He went after that stupid bird-thing so he could get it back for you."

Luffy visibly deflated, mulling over this new information. "But why?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you birthday." Usopp straightened the goggles on his forehead, knocked askew during his run. "He told us not to tell you."

Shrinking away, the rubber-man's expression was torn. "So... he's back? He doesn't hate me?"

Brow lifting in surprise, the marksman couldn't stop a quick laugh. "What?" He snorted, shaking his head briskly. "Of course not! Why would he go to all that trouble if he hated you?"

With this new theory churning in his mind, the captain felt a sense of hope wash over him, followed quickly by a rush of renewed energy.

Usopp continued, spouting his opinions in a manner that was just a little too loud for the residential area they were in at the moment. "With the way he was acting, I'd say it's just the oppos-"

But Luffy was already a good distance down the road, moving as swiftly as he could with fresh tears of relief pouring down his face.

* * *

Zoro leaned wearily upon the kitchen table, one hand spread protectively over his heavily bandaged side as he resigned himself to Sanji's incensed tirade. 

The man had berated him constantly ever since he had been roughly jerked into consciousness; and upon his waking he'd had his wounds tended by a deliberately forceful hand.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" At present the cook paced back and forth across the floor, hands fisted within his pockets to keep himself from hurling something at the swordsman's head. "How could you do that to Luffy?"

With an exhausted sigh, the first mate pulled his thoughts from his captain's whereabouts to focus on the chef. "Like I said, I didn't mean for it to take this long. The stupid-"

"Yes, I _know_. The stupid bird was a lot fucking bigger in person." He moved to the counter, stamping his fourth cigarette in the last fifteen minutes into an ashtray. "Do you have _any idea_ how badly you've hurt that kid?"

Pressing his knuckles against his closed eyelids, the green haired young man groaned. "I kno-"

"No!" The blonde spat, cutting him short. "No, you _don't_ know!" He pounded the countertop with one hand, palm down. "_I_ know. _I_ had to sit here and watch that boy suffer for fucking _hours_, acting as if it were _his fault_."

Taking a deep breath, the cook gathered his anger for another attack. "He sat right there." Thrusting a finger at the vacant spot next to the swordsman, he grit his teeth. "He sat right _fucking _there, and spent the entire evening looking at _your_ empty seat!"

"I screwed up!" The swordsman shouted, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "Is that what you want me to say? I really screwed up!"

"_Fucking right you did!_" His companion seethed. "He was miserable and upset; unbearably so. He told us that you'd be here, told us that you'd promised!"

He turned that accusing gesture on the first mate. "And you _did_ promise! I _heard_ you promise that boy that you wouldn't miss his birthday."

Grinding his teeth, the green haired young man's face darkened in recollection.

"I've never seen anyone so heartbroken before. And yet he still managed to defend you." Pausing, gradually sobering, the blonde reached up to loosen his tie.

"The only reason we even got through dinner was that he didn't want to make _us_ feel bad. I saw him force his meal down to make _me_ happy. It was _his_ birthday," the cook prompted, suddenly whirling and slamming his fists into the table before Zoro as he bellowed. "_SO WHY WASN'T HE HAPPY?_"

Not entirely certain whether the man wanted an answer or not, the first mate propped his chin in his hand, averting his eyes with forced indifference. "Because of me," he supplied quietly.

The chef saw the man's lips twitch downward. "That's right, asshole," Sanji hissed, his tone lowering as venom stained his words. "_Because of you_."

"Zoro, you really hurt that kid." There was a long, reverent silence, as if he was waiting for his words to sink in. "You might as well have stepped all over him," the blonde added; meaning that in both the literal and the figurative sense. "It would've hurt a lot less."

Caught off guard when his fellow crewmember called him by name instead of some curse, the swordsman scowled. "It's not like I wanted this to happen!" He shouted, rage swelling in the pit of his stomach when Sanji gave him a sarcastic smirk.

"Of course not," the chef soothed, voice full of mock understanding. "But it did, didn't it? And now you've gotta fix the shit you've caused."

Suddenly the blonde went silent, leveling a steady glare directly at the other pirate. "You know," he started, straightening his sleeves and leaning casually against the edge of the table. "I don't think I've ever seen someone look quite so devastated before."

Zoro stole a glance at his comrade's face, almost flinching at the clear disappointment written through his features.

"The only other time I would expect Luffy to look that heartbroken and lost is when you're dead." The statement was blunt, but the remark passed easily over the cook's lips.

Turning his back on the his crewmate, the chef squared his shoulders. "And if I ever see that expression on his face again, you had better be. Because if not, I _will_ kill you."

Finding himself speechless, the first mate barely managed a quiet hum of acknowledgement.

"I honestly thought he meant more to you than that. But-"

The suggestive exchange was interrupted as the cabin door flew open with a violent crash, and both pirates present were stunned to see their captain braced in the entrance, chest heaving for oxygen.

With a short laugh, Sanji gathered himself, drawing up a front of self-control. A gentle nod, and he slipped past the rubber-man, who had slowly taken a few steps into the room.

Zoro was not nearly as quick to counter, and stared at his friend in a guarded manner.

Luffy's earlier tears had left his eyes red and raw, and the boy was generally rumpled from his hurried escape. His expression held a multitude of questions, and the swordsman began debating just how well he'd be able to answer them.

The rubber-man slowly took in the heavily bandaged form of his friend. 'Zoro...'

The sound of the door quietly closing behind the chef woke the first mate from his stupor. "Here, happy birthday," he called awkwardly, lifting the straw hat, which had been resting on his lap, and throwing it to the boy.

"What?" Noticeably startled, the teen caught the brim of his treasure with a reflexive snatch. Turning the object over in his hands, he noted that it was in fine condition for its ordeal. "My hat. But ho-"

"I'm sorry, Luffy."

Jumping at his first mate's voice, slightly hoarse from the yelling he'd heard coming up the dock, he lifted his eyes to meet those of his distressed friend.

"If you'd let me explain, I'd-" His own gasp brought him up short at his captain's unexpected reaction.

"_Zoro!_"

Throwing his precious hat aside, the smaller pirate lunged forward, deciding to forego the long route and opting just to scramble straight up and over the kitchen table. The boy caught his first mate around the chest in a flying tackle.

"Luffy!" Completely stunned, the swordsman instinctively threw his arms around the boy as they tumbled backwards into a tangled heap on the floor.

The smaller of the two tightened his grip. "Zoro!" He wailed, frantically scrabbling to wrap himself around his companion anywhere possible.

Wincing at the ache now pulsing in his jarred wounds, the green haired young man pushed himself to one elbow, settling his free hand in his friend's black hair. "I'm sorry," he repeated, carefully weaving his fingers into that tousled mop.

The captain pressed his face hard into the broad plane of the older pirate's collarbone, letting out another tormented moan as he began trembling.

"Luffy," he murmured, feeling his heart constrict at the teen's obvious despair. Sighing, he leaned closer when he heard his comrade mumble a single syllable against his neckline. "What?"

Rising only enough to speak clearly, the rubber-man sniffled. "I said don't," he echoed, breath catching as Zoro's hand left his hair to urge him closer.

"Don't?" The first mate questioned, seeking out the boy's sore eyes. "Don't what?"

His captain spoke again only after another loud snuffle. "Don't... don't act like my hat is more important to me than you are," he whimpered. His body shook with barely contained sobs, and it affected his tone, making his voice unsteady. "Shanks... he would have understood!"

The swordsman went motionless beneath him, entirely too shaken to reply. 'I guess he really is growing up...'

But the teen had gathered his wits and plunged onward, his slender hands fisting against the muscles in his swordsman's back. "Never place anything else before your own life!"

Zoro shifted backwards, sitting up and pulling his friend, who looked frightened at his retreat, into his lap. "Sorry, Luffy, but you'll always come first."

Biting his lip at the sincerity behind his those words, the younger of the two choked, finally breaking down. He leaned heavily against his first mate, bawling into the crook of his shoulder.

'Was this what everyone kept hinting at?' Zoro mused, fitting the boy snugly against himself. 'Am I the only one who hasn't noticed? I really am a moron...'

Keeping the boy as close as possible, the older pirate could only wait out the torrent of his captain's tears. Having his comrade say just how much he meant to him brought a wide, goofy smile to his face, and he had to fight back a chuckle.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zoro managed to quell the boy's sorrow, rewarding him with a tighter embrace when the teen's breathing eased back to almost normal; disrupted every so often by a stray hiccup.

Feeling drained but content in the arms of his cherished friend, Luffy suddenly realized that he hadn't thought even once about his hat after his first mate had disappeared.

He smiled softly, squirming to get more comfortable against his crewmember's larger frame, before letting the remark slip from his mouth. "You were all I wanted for my birthday," he mumbled sleepily.

Tucking the smaller pirate's head neatly under his chin, the swordsman laughed briefly. "Well, you've got me." He felt the boy's light nod against his jaw, and knew that he had to seize this opportunity.

"But, you know," he began, tilting his head a fraction lower. "There's supposed to be some tradition... when you have a birthday, you get one of something for every year old you are." That said, he let his lips ghost through his captain's hair.

Luffy made a small sound of surprise, barely loud enough to be a whisper, and lifted his eyes to meet those of his first mate. "Yeah? What kinds of something?"

This time it was Zoro who nodded, clasping one hand at the base of the boy's neck to pull him closer.

"All kinds," he explained with a laugh, pressing the second kiss to the boy's head.

The fifth was placed over his captain's right temple.

The ninth was dropped upon the curve of his tearstained cheek.

The fourteenth fell to just beside the teen's nose.

The sixteenth was lain across the corner of his mouth, and the swordsman's free hand rose to cradle the boy's chin.

And Luffy let out the long, shuddering breath he'd been holding as Zoro cautiously pressed the seventeenth kiss gently to his lips; the fleeting touch sending warmth winding through both of their veins.

As the boy in his arms leaned away, thinking that their exchange was over, the first mate drew him back again, surging forward to claim the younger one's mouth again.

A startled squeak escaped their joined lips before Luffy gradually relaxed, shyly responding.

With his eyes fluttering closed, the rubber-man found himself yielding to the soft, yet firm pressure Zoro was applying. Those pliant, albeit slightly chapped lips asserted their presence, but did not force it.

There was no crackling energy, no burning desire that flared up between them. Just the love that had always been there, hidden, now brought to the surface. The acknowledgement reinforced their already resilient bond.

The swordsman eased his hands over his comrade's back, moving experimentally against the smaller boy. Relief at the enthusiasm of his partner washed over him, and eventually he pulled reluctantly away, peering down into the flushed face of his captain.

Whining through a strong pout, Luffy blinked, dazedly tipping his head back to meet his first mate's attention. "That was one too many, Zoro."

Smirking, the green haired young man shook his head. "One for good luck," he defended, watching as the boy moved to get up.

Realization dawned on the rubber-man's face as he recognized that phrase from earlier that day. "Oh, that's right!" He beamed, giggling softly when Zoro gifted him with an answering smile. "Hmm... Now where did that cake go? I'm starving."

Pleased beyond belief that his Luffy was back to normal, his wounds mending, the swordsman's hand shot out, closing around the boy's wrist. With a swift tug, he had the teen sprawled in his lap again, nursing one more kiss from his lips.

After all, Luffy was going to need a hell of a lot luck if he was going to become the King of the Pirates.

* * *

And there you go! I had to rush to get this all down in my available time, so I hope it came out alright. 

Please let me know what you think! I always love to hear from you guys, even if it is to tell me to get my lazy butt moving. Hehehe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
